Villikinin is a 2000 m.w. polypeptide which has the unique action of causing a relatively prolonged pumping of dog intestinal villi when injected I.V. Further purification of porcine villikinin was attempted. A substance with properties similar to mucosal villikinin has been isolated from urine.